


Forest Of Echoes: Shattering Scarlet

by Robotkitty5848



Series: Forest Of Echoes [1]
Category: Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: All her life, Alex was told to never go into the Forbidden Woods, the trees behind her house hiding an unknown danger. Anyone who goes into the forest doesn't come out. After a tragic event, Allen refuses to shift back into his human side. But when a stranger enters his life, can she help him overcome his troubles? Or will war break them apart?
Series: Forest Of Echoes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657330





	1. Chapter 1

**Alex**

The Forbidden Forest was right behind my house. There was a fence separating it from my yard. It was an old fence, built before I was even born. I had no idea what was in the woods. No one in our village did. People who went in the forest never came out. The woods had taken my father and brother, leaving me to take care of my mother. That was seven years ago. I had to become independent at fourteen, having to leave my childhood behind me. The last person to disappear left two years after my father. Some girl whose name I forgot. I wanted to search for my missing family, but I couldn't leave Mother. She had already suffered the loss of her husband and son. But my fascination with the Forbidden Forest would not fade. I often spent my time on my back porch watching the woods. I would watch the birds and see the occasional deer. But I felt like something else made its home there. In my dreams I faced my fears and ran into the trees to live in the wild. I'd build a treehouse and watch for strangers in my woods. I would imagine that I was a witch, mixing ingredients from my new home. I'd live with multiple animals and be the Lady of the Woods. It was a nice dream and I couldn't help but sigh.

I sat on the back porch swing with Hazuki, one of my best friends. Her father had died of old age last year and her mother had been one of the ones to disappear. She lived with me and helped care for my mother. We had bonded from the first day we met, her white hair a contrast from my head of orange. With her pale skin and pink eyes she had fascinated me as a child.

"Do you ever wanna see what's in there?" I pointed at the trees.

"Are you insane?" she shook her head. "Way too dangerous."

"I know that. But you can't help but be curious, right?"

"Now you sound like Nina. You want to have a wolf as a pet as well?"

"Just saying," I shrugged.

Our friend Nina was obsessed with animals, especially wolves. Her mother did not want to have any pets as she was scared that they would escape into the forest to never return. She would constantly beg for one, but to no avail. She had suggested that we get an animal so that she could go over and visit it. I would get a dog, but Mother was highly allergic. I didn't know if cats affected her too but I couldn't afford to find out.

"I swear you'd adopt every animal in the woods if you could," Hazuki nudged my arm. "Like your own little farm."

"I've always wanted my own farm," I sighed. "It's a shame that Father and Brice had gone missing. They took that dream with them."

"We can afford it if we save up enough from the inn," she rubbed her chin in thought. "Maybe we should ask to work for more hours."

"That'd leave us no time to do anything." Our village's inn was open twenty-four hours. Hazuki, Nina, and I worked from ten to six everyday except for Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. We had quite a lot of tourists now that people had stopped vanishing. There had been a time where the Forbidden Forest had ruined our reputation. It had taken a while to restore it. So many employers in town barely refused to hire someone. Some shops had closed when their owners disappeared, quickly being overtaken by whoever could get their hands on them.

"I've never let that stop me," she placed her hands on her hips. "You have too much free time, Alex. Don't think I didn't see you almost climb the fence last Tuesday."

"There was a baby deer," I explained. "I wanted a closer look. I swear I wasn't trying to go into the woods."

"Thank the Goddess for that! I've already lost my parents, Alex. I don't wanna lose you too."

"You won't lose me, Hazuki," I gave her a tight hug. "You're like a sister to me. You don't have to worry abut a thing. I have no plans to go into the woods."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"We hope to see you again," I gave a bright smile to the newlywed couple who had spent a week in the inn, satisfied with how happy they looked as they shuffled out together, hands clasped together.

Gray was the local blacksmith and had quite the temper. So it was nice to see him settle down with Mary, the shy librarian. I almost envied the way he looked at her as if she was the Harvest Goddess reincarnated. It would be nice to have a guy glance at me like that. To be able to settle down with a great husband and children.

"Yo, Al."

"Huh?" I jumped back as a slender finger poked me in the side.

"You're spacing out again," Nina waved a hand in front of my face. "You sure are lucky that I'm working with you at the front." She placed her hands on the counter and gave me a mischievous look. "Or are you thinking about a certain chicken boy?"

"I'm not thinking about Rick." I frowned at her. Everyone in town knew that the animal shop owner had a huge crush on me. Even Mother said I should give him a chance. But I didn't feel the same way. He was just a friend. Not to mention the death glares that I got from Karen, the town's heaviest drinker. We really didn't get along that much at the start and the guy she likes falling for me didn't help things either. I was pretty sure that she would throw me into the Forbidden Forest if she could. But I got along really well with Popuri, the pink-haired maiden much easier to deal with than her brother and his childhood friend. I knew that she was seeing Kai while he stayed in the inn, keeping a small secret from her brother. She wanted to run away with him once summer ended. I had no desire to get dragged into that mess.

"You two would be so cute together," Nina squealed with a small smirk. "I've seen the way he looks at you, even if you don't."

"And I'm not talking about this," I lightly slapped her arm. "Now get back to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Allen**

The Forbidden Forest was our safe haven. It was protecting the town from us. If the villagers knew that we existed, they would think that we were evil. Unnatural. To them, people didn't shift from human to wolf and back. Well, except for me. I remained as a wolf all the time. For five years since that miserable day. It still hurts to think about now. This animal form was my curse. My punishment. I don't deserve to be human. An animal is what I am. The others had tried for years to convince me otherwise. But it was useless. Most gave up on me shifting back ever again. Now only Rod tried.

He was my only friend from childhood, even following me into the woods and getting bitten. Since I refused to be human, he stayed as a wolf too, sticking to my side like an orange hairball. He could be annoying at times, but I knew that he tries his best. If anyone else had tried that I would have growled at them. But Rod was different. He had always been a crybaby growing up, so I had to keep an eye on him so that no one messed with him. Now he thinks that he has to protect me. I had no problems with him hovering. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only pack member who did this.

Michelle had convinced herself that she was my mate. Since she failed to make me go human, she also decided to spend her days in fur. At first I reflected her advances, snarling at her whenever she got too close and giving her constant glares. She was so stubborn that I ended up ignoring her. That made her want to suck up to me even more. She was aggressive to any other female as an attempt to keep them from becoming my lover. I wasn't interested in a partner right now so I didn't stop her. She was never rude to Yuri since the brunette was her best friend. If I had to chose someone, then Yuri wouldn't be a bad option. She was one of the few members who could sew. She also wasn't a show-off like a certain someone.

Laney and Reina were alright, but the blonde had devoted herself to Cam, being by his side constantly as our pack's beta. But they had yet to get together. Reina didn't seem like she was ever going to be interested in getting a mate. Emma was the only one to have a child, being bitten when she brought her daughter to the forest more than a decade ago. She had been running away from an abusive situation and hadn't realized that she was it so deep into the woods. Now she was the eldest woman in the pack. The only wolf as old as her was Howard.

Since he had no children of his own, he dedicated himself to being like a father to all of us. He and Emma shared a cabin, each with its own rooms. Our doctor, Hiro, lived in his own cabin so he turned it into a clinic at the same time. We usually shifted to rid ourselves of any wounds, but it couldn't cure diseases so he was necessary. Since Cam and Laney were the only ones close to being mates, he has never had to help someone deliver a child. Almost all of us were bitten to become wolves. Except for Cam. He was the only one to be descended from the original wolves. Because of this, it seemed only natural for him to lead us. So he had his own cabin. Laney roomed with Reina, while Michelle did with Yuri. I was stuck with Rod and Neil. My other roommate wasn't too bad. He had been turned a couple years before Rod and I. He was only slightly older than us and we've been close since children. Before the original pack took it, the forest used to be a camp ground. No one knows what happened to the humans or why the wolves had taken it, but it was ours now. They had even built barns to the right of the campsite that took about ten minutes to run to in wolf form. We took care of both crops and animals. Since we felt more natural in the forest, we felt a bond to the animals. But some of us still hunted. Yuri used wool from the animals to make all of our clothes. It helped to have people around who could constantly grow fur. Each of us had hidden pairs of clothes stashed around the woods in case.

If you kept going left from camp, there was the river. Normally calm and smooth, it was easy to swim through. We made sure not to take too many fish out of the river so that they didn't run out. The water turns a sleek gray at night, stars reflecting on shimmering silver waves. It was where I was headed now, light up by the distant moon. I could see the others from across the stream, wet pelts glistening.

Not letting the chill of the cold water get to me, I swam over. I was one of the best swimmers and glided like an otter. I sat down next to Rod, not saying a word. Neil was next to Hiro, deep in conversation with Reina while Laney was telling Howard and Emma about her day. Once we were all gathered around the rock pile, Cam jumped up on the Greatrock, a large stone that sat in the middle of the others and shook out his wet fur. He let out a low howl to get everyone's attention.

_Good evening to you all. Welcome to another Full Moon Celebration. Before we enjoy a feast presented by the amazing Howard and Emma, does anyone have any news to share?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex**

"You did remember to pack sunscreen right?" Hazuki nudged me as she, Nina, and I made our way through town, arms linked together. Since summer had set in, we spent our Fridays on the beach. We would spend all day in the sun, taking a break for lunch in Kai's shack, then go to Nina's house for movies and sleepovers. We're then able to get ready for her at her place, Hazuki and I staying in the guest room. That room was untouched any other time as it once belonged to her now lost brother. Her mother acted as if that room didn't exist. My own brother's room had been turned into a storage room. My mother had refused to throw out any of his old things. I knew that she did the same with my father's belongings. She even carried around a locket with his picture in it to remind her of him. It had been much harder for her.

"Of course I did," Nina gave her a wink. "You burn to a crisp otherwise. I'm almost shocked that you don't melt the second the sun touches you. It's so hot."

"Speaking of hot," I whistled as we stepped onto the beach, lingering over many of the shirtless guys that were there.

"Hoping to see Rick?" Nina teased, placing her hand above her eyes and scanning the beach.

"No," I lightly smacked her arm. "Besides, he's here with Karen. You can literally see her grip his arm even from here."

"So what?" Hazuki flashed her tongue at me. "Your bikini is so much cuter. The cow spots are in season."

"I can't believe you two," I sighed as I set up our spot. "I'm here to swim, not to flirt."

"Yeah, that's our job," Nina agreed.

"Last one to the water's a Karen!" Hazuki raced off towards the ocean, Nina following after her.

"Zuki, you forgot sunscreen!"

I shook my head as I finished, getting up to trail after them while applying my own sunscreen. It was obvious that Rick was watching me, making me feel a little bit awkward. He wasn't a bad guy, he just wasn't my type. Being polite, I gave him a small wave as I tried to ignore Karen's glare. I didn't want to get on her bad side so I kept my distance.

We were having a snack at the bar when it happened. Kai and Popuri had arrived thirty minutes after us, spending time together and trying to avoid her brother. But of course he had found them, marching his way over to them as they just entered, still soaked from the water. She was leaned against Kai, but I could see her roll her eyes as Rick stomped over. Seeing how red his face was, either from the sun or anger, the girls and I were alert. We knew what was coming.

"I told you to stay away from my sister!" Rick pulled him away from Popuri and placing a finger on his chest. "I especially don't want you shirtless around her, you creep!"

"Rick," Popuri pulled on his arm but he ignored her.

"She can hang out with me if she wants, whether I have a shirt on our not," Kai huffed. "You might not have noticed but it's summer."

"Popuri, we are leaving," the blonde glared at him harder.

"I'm staying," the pinkette pouted. "You aren't the boss of me, Rick."

"I'm your brother."

"And not my damn father."

"You mean the scumbag who left his sick wife and kids for a stupid flower? You want me to not care about family either?"

A loud smack echoed through the building. Rick held his hand to his reddened cheek at his sister's slap.

"Oh, I hate you!" Popuri burst into tears as she ran out of the snack shack, Kai following her out the door. But she must have pushed him away as he came back in after a moment.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" he hissed at Rick as the chicken farmer made his own way out of the place, still upset.

"Well that was something," Hazuki stirred her straw around her shake.

"Someone should go after her," I got up, but Nina caught my arm.

"She'll want to be alone," the redhead bit her lip. "She even pushed Kai away."

"I think she'd appreciate a girl's help," I shook her off. "She's just upset. We know how she is with her brother."

"She's lucky to still have a brother to get into fights with," Nina muttered, Hazuki patting her on the shoulder.

"I'll be back before you know it."

By the time I found her, she had already reached the edge of the forest, arms crossed among the fence as she peered into the trees.

"Popuri, are you ok?" I placed a hand on her back as she sighed.

"I hope so. I have a lot on my mind. My brother had to be so overbearing."

"That's how older brothers are," I looked to the sky. "It's their job to pester you. I even miss when Trevor used to pester me."

"I forgot your brother went missing."

"Which is why you are lucky to have Rick. You might get into fights but that's what siblings do. He only does what he does out of concern for you. He wants to make sure that you are treated right."

"I know that, but he can be a bit extreme. Our father only left to help Mom, not hurt you."

"I know. How about this? You come back to the beach with us and I'll talk to Rick. You can even join me and the girls tonight. I hope you like cheesy movies and popcorn."

"Alright," she gave me a hug. "And thank you Alex. I mean it. And if you asked me, you'd make a better girlfriend to Rick instead of Karen."

* * *

"There's no way that would work in real life," Nina threw a handful of popcorn at the screen. "Any girl who can fall for that kind of pickup line must be crazy."

"He went through all of that security to get her to. That's motivation," Popuri sighed as she leaned back into the sofa.

"I guess I wouldn't mind a guy working hard for me," Hazuki gave a shrug. "Even if he isn't impressed by my unique features."

"Unique?" I teased, getting kernels tossed at me with the remark."

"Meanie."

We all laughed more as we joked around while the movie continued in the background. I liked having Popuri bond with us all and made a mental note to keep inviting her with us. We'd be an unstoppable force by the time summer is over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Allen**

_Boy is it hot!_ Rod panted at my side as we patrolled the border. Neil was behind us, keeping himself alert for trouble. He rolled his eyes at Rod's observation.

_It's summer. Were you expecting snow?_

_I can't help it! Besides, having to be in fur makes it even worse. How can you even stand it, Allen?_

_By not complaining,_ I gave him a look. _We are on patrol. Could you keep it down?_

_You're so mean,_ he showed me his tongue but didn't speak much after.

_Some peace at last,_ I sighed, the edge of Neil's lip curling at the remark. We often teased Rod, but he was a good friend.

_I think we should be finished_ , Neil sat down with a yawn, flashing fangs. _Yuri and Howard already finished their rounds. It's all quiet over there._

_But for how long_? I pondered. Neil shrugged and Rod nodded his head.

He stretched himself, yawning as well. _That was good. Let's go swimming! I heard that Emma's making lasagne for lunch. Food always taste better after a good swim._

_I don't see why not_ , Neil looked to me. _It would help with the heat. And the sun would dry off our fur._

_Very well_ , I shrugged, not having much else I could do. There were only so many things that you could do as a wolf.

Most of my hobbies needed human hands for them. Human hands no longer useful to me. However, I refused to get rid of the clothes that I had. Clothes I had spent so much time to get perfect. I still even had my glasses, unable to part with them as they were the last thing that my mother had bought me. As a wolf I had much better eyesight. Yuri has hers as an accessory. Apparently Michelle told her she looked better in them and that had boasted her confidence a bit. They were apart of her. Her image. Even as a wolf, image was important to me. Being coated in fur didn't change that. So of course I had the glossiest coat, silky and blood-red, a contrast from the blondes and brunettes of the pack. Rod was orange, but he didn't stick out as much. Michelle was the definition of pink, like a huge furry gumball. Even more of a reason to avoid the town. People would question the unnatural shades.

* * *

I padded out of the water as Rod, Neil, and Laney kept on playing, splashing each other. Hiro and Yuri were watching them on the grass, the tailor quietly knitting. The others were in the main cabin eating lunch. I would go eat if I wanted to but I preferred to eat alone. I wasn't hungry at the moment anyways. Not that Emma couldn't cook or anything. Not in the mood to wait for my cabinmates to get out of the water, I decided to go for a walk instead. The sun's heat felt good on my wet fur. I might have been born in spring, but I enjoyed the warmer days of late summer and early fall. My pelt was thicker in winter and I'd rather not sink into snow. Despite my intentions, I ended up at part of the fence separating the forest and town. In the distance was the beach, crowded with people. It was a long time ago when I walked on this very beach myself. Thirteen years since the summer I became a wolf. So much had changed in these times. So many pack members gone. Including our former pack leader, Dunhill. I can still remember how he had taken Rod and I in as pups when I was ten. I used to be annoyed by all the picture taking that he did. Now I'd be alright with hearing the constants snaps. The sound reminding me of simpler times. Of my-

I shook my head with a snarl. I had no right to think of _her_. Of Travis and Mikhail. Of the night that sealed my fate. Where I decided to look away my heart and human form forever. I was distracted from my dark thoughts as a pink blur raced by me. I backed up to help hide myself as I studied the face of the girl who had gone past.

She had an alright face but she didn't interest me as her pink hair reminded me of Michelle. The girl rubbed her eyes as she sniffled from crying. She had her hands on the gate as if to jump over. I prepared myself in case it did happen. She just stared out with longing as if she wanted to escape. It was something I felt a lot these past couple of years. But the past clung on like loose strands. She was soon joined by another girl, who put her hand on the pinkette's back. Something about the second girl made me stare. And then it clicked in. This was the girl whose backyard was on the edge of the woods. I often caught her gazing into the trees. Her green eyes were always sad when she did so as if she was caged. She was cuter than the first girl and for a split second I wondered what she'd look like as a wolf. But that was foolish thinking. This girl was human. She didn't deal with the hardships we did. She didn't have to worry about the safety of her friends. The villagers had nothing to struggle with and I disliked them all. But not this girl. I want her to stay human, to be able to live her life normally. So I must keep her out of the woods. The curious type always got hurt. I kept the girls in my sight. To my relief, they both headed away. Away from this life. The orange-haired maiden will not become a wolf. Surely she wouldn't ignore the warnings of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

_I saw two girls near the fence again_ , I told Rod as we settled into bed, Neil sitting on the edge of his while playing his guitar.

_Really? Were they cute?_ Rod asked.

_So and so_ , I shrugged as I settled down, Neil pulling the blanket over for me. _But they were human so it doesn't matter._

_Not if we bite them._

_So you wanna explain to Cam that we should ruin two girls' lives because they were cute?_

_Ruin?_ Rod tilted his head.

_Nevermind. Goodnight, Rod._


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex**

It was Tuesday afternoon so the girls and I decided to stop by a restaurant for dinner. It was to our surprise to see Rick and Kai sitting across from each other. What wasn't surprising was the hate that seemed to flow between them. Were they there to argue over Popuri? The pinkette sat with them, looking between them as if waiting for one of them to pick a fight with the other.

"That's different," Hazuki poured ranch onto her salad. "Maybe those two will finally get along."

"Doubt it," Nina stole a bit of lettuce from her in response. "You know how men are. Give them some time together and they will fight again."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Nin," I responded. "I talked with Rick about it."

"Of course he'd do anything you ask, Alex," Nina wiggled her eyebrows. "How romantic."

"Not so loud," I shushed her, keeping an eye on that table. Popuri giggled at something Kai said while Rick looked as if he had to hold back a snide comment. It was nice to see him make an effort. Even if it was more for his sister's sake than his own. It reminded me of my own brother.

Brice had been good friends with Rick. I knew even he would have supported a relationship with him. For the first time in my life I considered the idea of ending up with Rick. He would be a good husband and I was good friends with his mother and sister. However, I didn't wanna marry someone just because I was pressured to. Not to mention having to deal with his childhood friend. Speak of the devil.

Karen made her way over to our table and place her hands on it, her eyes locking with mine, "Oh, hey there, Alex."

"Yes?" I asked.

She gave me a fake smile, "I wasn't going to say anything, but you keep showing up everywhere he is. So I'll be blunt. Stay away from my man."

"Or what?" I challenged, trying to ignore all the eyes on us.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Karen hissed, turning her back on us and going to his and Popuri's table.

"She's getting on my nerves," I glared at her, watching as she clung onto Rick. She looked back at me with a smirk. Kai ignored her while Popuri mouthed a "sorry" at me for the little show.

"She's just green with envy," Hazuki reassured me. "Once you tell him how you feel, she'll have to get of your back."

"Just go over there and kiss him," Nina pounded her fist on the table. "You have to claim your prize. We can't let her win."

"Leave it," I pealed my eyes away from them to glare at my friends. "I am not in the mood for this."

"Like it or not, you're dragged in," Nina raised a finger. "Do you want her to have him?"

"So what if she does? The last thing I need right now is this. I'm not hungry anymore," I got to my feet and slapped a ten on the table.

"Alex, wait," Hazuki tried to stop me, but I stormed out, trying to ignore my embarrassment for making a scene. Karen's smug smile from the distance didn't help.

How did I sucked into this? I act nice to a guy and everyone tries to get us together, even my friends. Taking a deep breath, I began to make my way home. My mother was in the kitchen when I entered, the aroma of tomato soup flooding my senses.

"How was work?" Mother asked as she stirred the pot.

"It was fine," I answered her. "Mom, how did you know you wanted to be with Dad?"

"That's a random question," she laughed lightly. "It was the fall of my eighteenth birthday. Your father was one of many suitors after my heart. It was the gift he got me for my birthday. Other men in town got me jewelry or clothes. Chocolates even. But your father gave me a bouquet of flowers he raised himself. It wasn't just the gift. It was that he put in more effort."

"So it's more about the meaning?"

"Of course. But don't go into a relationship just because it's rushed or because you feel like you have to. No one controls your heart but you."

"Thanks Mom," I gave her a hug. She didn't even hesitate giving me one back. She was right. It was my heart, not the towns.

And it didn't want Rick.

The moonlight was bright that night as I watched the forest in my usual spot, Hazuki and Nina asleep on the couch inside. They had ended up coming over to check up on me and I was thankful for it. I had to remind them that I didn't want Rick that way so that they'd stop teasing me about it. I knew Hazuki would stop, but Nina was a wild card. I knew that the guy she'd end up would have to deal with all of her energy. Hazuki was more calm, so I expected her guy to be the same. She never mentioned liking anyone. Of course I was glad we never all ended up liking the same guy. I let out a small chuckle as I imagined how much hell we'd give Karen if we all wanted to date Rick. Poor Popuri had issues with one guy. Love was complicated and I decided that night that I wasn't ready for it. Dating was a challenge.

I had to blink to make sure I wasn't just seeing things wrong. For a second I though I saw red fur. Were foxes nocturnal? I had the strong urge to follow it to see it in full form. I had never seen a real fox. But as I got to the gate, I heard a deep growl. I didn't see what was making such noise. I tried to squint my eyes and see better, but I saw nothing. I lifted myself until I was sitting on the gate, but didn't dare jump down. I sat like that for a while and nothing happened. I let my curiosity go and went inside for the night. It must have been my imagination.


End file.
